


Goodnight Kisses

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Banter, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M, OT3, Polyamory, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 07:18:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18048053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: Everyone in this pairing gets two goodnight kisses. :3Everyone, Trevor......... kiss your boyfriend, damn it.





	Goodnight Kisses

~ Goodnight Kisses ~

"Don't I get a goodnight kiss, too?" Alucard asked, as his partners settled into their standard sleeping positions beside him.

"She already gave you one," Trevor answered.

"Yes," Alucard said pointedly, " _she_  did."

"...what, you want me to kiss you?"

"I should think that it was obvious that is what I meant, yes."

Trevor remained silent for so long that his partners started to suspect he had fallen asleep, but then he finally replied, "That's gay, Alucard."

" _Trevor_ ," Sypha gasped in a scandalized tone. "Stop being a brat and kiss your boyfriend goodnight!" She punctuated the command with a light swat to his shoulder.

"Ow," Trevor whined.

"That didn't hurt!" Sypha protested, swatting him again for good measure. "Now  _kiss him_  so we can all go to sleep."

Trevor gave a loud overly-dramatic sigh as he pushed himself up on one elbow and leaned over Sypha to give Alucard a quick peck on the lips.

"There, happy?"

"Ecstatic."

"Will you two stop? Be nice to each other!"

~end~


End file.
